


Black Swan Song

by BananaSins



Category: Soul Calibur
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 16:18:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19976956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BananaSins/pseuds/BananaSins
Summary: "Knowing that the man beneath her wasn’t a total stranger, but it was Groh himself, would be more than enough to look forward to a tomorrow that they would spend the day at ease."





	Black Swan Song

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s Note: I wanted to write an angst Groh x Female Conduit, and then I saw the trivia section and now I’m more upset. This influenced the story immensely.
> 
> Unbroken Promise, and a Place to Return To will be updated one day.

_Oh my body is weak_  
_But my soul is still strong_  
_I am ready to rest in your arms_

_[Black Swan Song - Athlete](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3WCFTKI5lu4) _

* * *

It felt like yesterday, where they were pitted against each other because of their cruel fate. It felt like yesterday, their gaze locked at one another as their weapons were drawn, ready to take the first swing. It felt like yesterday, two promises to choose over another, one promised before they parted ways, the other promised after they reunited. The decision to kill Groh or find a way to save him felt like yesterday.

It had been three weeks since then.

Trine could hear his beating heart in her left ear as she drowned in the comfort of his warmth. Bare bodies only covered by the blanket of their bed, she shifted in her place, wrapping her right arm around his torso. His scent lost the stench of dried blood and iron, which placed her heart at ease. To think that after Groh made a mutual alliance with her and finally shed the truth of their past relationship, flames rekindled and breathes exchanged, they had to focus on fulfilling their own missions, alone if they had to. He was always in her thoughts, his blackened face was etched on her mind, and if she had to die before their third encounter, she knew he would be the first one to welcome her in the afterlife. 

Trine moved her right hand to caress his left arm, the arm that carried the scars of almost being killed by Nightmare, the scars that carried the fact that he was a malfested, and he was not a human anymore. Among those scars are the wounds she inflicted with her own bare hands, which brought a pang in her heart. What if she wounded him to the point of subduing the functionality of his arm? What if she struck a vital nerve that would render his arm useless forever?

Why think about the bad end, when she actually succeeded in saving her beloved? She succeeded on helping Groh come in terms of who he was now, and using his malfestation for good, and she should be _proud_ of that, but the sacrifices they both have to make in order to achieve this peaceful conclusion had been too grave. The same home he left to pursue the path of justice, the same home they resided after admitting their love for one another didn’t spark the same warmth anymore, not after what just happened three weeks ago.

But even so, this had placed her weary heart at ease.

Knowing that the man beneath her wasn’t a total stranger, but it was Groh himself, would be more than enough to look forward to a tomorrow that they would spend the day at ease. They would finally moved on from the pain and leave them behind, to build a better future for themselves to spend the rest of their lives with, and of course, to prevent other people from suffering the same pain they had to endure and accept. 

Trine crawled closer to his face, her hands gently cupping his cheeks. Oh, he looked so peaceful, lost inside a serene dream. His breathing was gentle, slow, and calm, his mouth slightly parted as a soft snore escaped his lips. Back when she was racing the clock to save him as she ran out of steam to chase him, sacrificing tremendous of life force just to reach him… Gods, she wouldn’t die until she could do something to save him. She was ready to rest in his arms if she ever failed to bring him senses back to him. Her body may be weary at that time, but her will and soul was still strong, and it was enough to clutch on the hope she’d been gripping on all this time, the conclusion she desperately tried to grasp. 

There was a soft tapping on the window. Trine glanced up to see droplets of rain landing against the glass. The rain was loud, but it fell deaf in her ears. Eyes closed, she nestled her cheek back against his chest, relishing the heartbeat that echoed in her ear. There was still time to be lost in his warmth, and the next time she would open her eyes, he would be awake as well, and would greet her with a warm, morning kiss. Right now, Trine wanted to be comforted with the radiating heat, to know that he was alive, he was breathing, he was _real_. She’d saved him, she’d saved Groh, and slowly, they were recovering, especially him. 

He may not speak his pain through words, but his actions betray him. Trine knows every subtle change of his movements, especially if something had upset him, especially if he was _upset_. She cuddled closer, flushing her body against his, hoping that the pain would go away, the dream he was having was a wholesome one that would make him smile when he wakes up. She hoped it was a good dream, so when he wakes up, he wouldn’t sport a scowl in his lips, but a soft smile he tried to hide once his eyes landed on her face.

She wished it was that easy, but she wouldn’t know until he woke up. A gentle sigh escaped her lips.

Trine felt his arm snake around her waist. Gasping, she glanced up to see him gaze back at her. There was neither a deep frown on his lips, nor a struggle to keep the curl of his lips as neutral as possible. His face was stoic, the usual business demeanor look he had.

She felt her cheeks flushed pink, embarrassed that she may had disrupted his slumber. “G-Good morning, Groh.” It was uncharacteristic of her to be bashful, but there were rare cases that he made her feel shy, and this was one of those. 

He moved his hands towards her waist, then carefully pulled her up. Their face just a mere dots away from each other, their breaths mingled with every breath. Groh closed his eyes, and Trine knew what to do. She closed the distance between them, a chaste kiss was placed on his lips. His arms around her tightened as she adjusted herself, their lips never breaking away from one another. 

Groh pulled back, his eyes blinking. His hand moved to brush the strands of scarlet hair that blocked her face. He leaned close and pecked her cheek.

“I love you.” He whispered close to her ear.

She felt her body became weak and her heart race faster. Eyes closed, her lips curled into a gentle smile. 

“I love you too.”


End file.
